The Baratie
by xAkemihime
Summary: The Baratie era um restaurante excepcionalmente famoso e, claro, extremamente caro. Nami queria conhecer a comida daquele local, mas não queria gastar nada, logo ela conseguiu uma ótima solução para este problema. - Sanji x Nami


One Piece não me pertence.

* * *

Era sexta-feira à noite. E como de costume, depois de terminado o trabalho e a aula na faculdade, Nami e Robin se encontravam em um pequeno bar, apenas para relaxar e conversar calmamente sobre a longa semana que tiveram.

O bar era simples, e as duas eram amigas do dono do local, que era bastante entendedor de bebidas.

- Essa semana eu visitei aquele restaurante, _The Baratie_.

- Ah sério?! Eu já vi várias matérias sobre ele na televisão, dizem que é um dos mais refinados do mundo! – Os olhos de Nami brilharam, ansiando por mais informações da amiga.

Ela já havia passado perto do restaurante, e de fato ficara encantada com o local, mesmo sem ao menos ter entrado lá. A frente era muito bonita, com sua porta sendo rodeada por alguns detalhes banhados em puro ouro. As pessoas que atravessavam aquela porta eram sempre pessoas de grande renome no mundo todo, sempre bem vestidas e algumas vezes até mesmo cercadas de fotógrafos, paparazzi.

- Sim, bem, minha crítica será lançada nos jornais semana que vem, mas devo dizer que adorei.

- Ouvi dizer que o dono do restaurante é o maior babaca. – Murmurou Zoro, o dono do local, por trás do balcão, enquanto servia mais uma dose de bebida para as duas.

Robin sorriu, e Nami o mandou calar a boca, bruscamente, como de costume.

- Me conta mais, Robin! – Nami implorava, enquanto a amiga bebericava calmamente um pouco de sua _margarita_.

- O restaurante é muito bonito, você iria adorar. – Robin comentou, sorrindo. – E a comida é uma das melhores que já provei.

- Poxa, eu queria tanto ir lá! – Choramingou – Mas dizem que é um dos restaurantes mais caros que existe.

Robin sabia que a amiga provavelmente deveria ser capaz de pagar a quantia que comesse lá, visto que ela tinha uma condição de vida até elevada, mas sabia também o quanto Nami era amante do dinheiro, não gastava com tanta facilidade, ainda mais com comida, por mais saborosa que fosse.

- Pão dura... – Zoro murmurou, dando vida aos pensamentos da morena.

- Cale a boca, imbecil! Não tem que trabalhar? – Brandiu ela, bebendo de uma só vez o conteúdo de seu copo.

- Bem, eu não precisei pagar, é claro, já que fui como crítica gastronômica. – Aquilo soou como uma bela música aos ouvidos de Nami.

- Não precisou pagar? – Exclamou, sem acreditar.

Robin confirmou com a cabeça, deixando-a embasbacada. E não demorou muito para a brilhante ideia lhe surgir a mente.

- Robin! Eu preciso me passar por uma crítica gastronômica e conhecer esse lugar!

A morena se limitou a arquear o cenho, assim como Zoro atrás de si. Óbvio que aquilo não iria dar muito certo, mas decidiram não contradizer as vontades da amiga.

–X–

Nami correu os olhos pelo restaurante. Estava cheio e ao mesmo tempo silencioso, mas era lindo, sem dúvida. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver a decoração. A luz do ambiente era fraca e calma; isso somado à melodiosa música sendo tocada no piano de calda no meio do local deixava o clima bem relaxante. A decoração era composta por cores nada extravagantes, algo como creme e tons pastéis, deixando tudo bem leve e em harmonia.

O restaurante dava a impressão de ser algo sofisticado, como na entrada, mas ao mesmo tempo simplista. Era aconchegante, um bom lugar para relaxar e apreciar uma boa comida.

Ela havia decidido de fato tentar se passar por um crítico e comer de graça. Para isto, se vestiu adequadamente e chegou ao local carregando um pequeno bloco de papel junto de si, mantendo um ar superior e de seriedade plena.

Logo lhe serviram uma mesa e ela rapidamente sentou.

- Boa noite, _mademoiselle_. – O garçom foi logo lhe entregando o cardápio, e Nami não perdeu tempo.

- Boa noite, gostaria de me apresentar. Sou Nami, a famosa crítica gastronômica vinda da... Suíça! – Falou o primeiro país que lhe veio em mente. – Certamente já ouviu falar da minha pessoa.

- C-claro que sim,_ mademoiselle_. - O garçom mentiu rapidamente, um pouco surpreso, mas sem perder a pose. – Esperamos que aprecie o nosso jantar, por conta da casa, é claro. – Disse brevemente e adentrou os fundos do restaurante, possivelmente para alertar os cozinheiros sobre quem havia chegado.

Nami suspirou, olhando para a louça à sua frente, juntamente com os talheres. Estes últimos brilhavam tanto que se a ruiva tentasse, certamente seria capaz de ver com perfeição seu reflexo.

"_Deve custar uma fortuna"._

Passado um tempo logo o garçom retornou à sua mesa, depositando cuidadosamente o primeiro prato de entrada. Nami havia pedido um _raclette_, o pouco que ela sabia daquela comida é somente que ela era leve, e o queijo_ raclette_ era aquecido e raspado, e geralmente vinha acompanhado por outro prato, este veio com lombo defumado e _pickles_.

Parecia algo bom para começar.

A ruiva agradeceu brevemente o garçom que antes de sair, lhe serviu uma taça de vinho tinto para acompanhar o prato. E Nami, mantendo uma postura séria e analítica – que sempre via Robin fazer quando iam juntas a algum restaurante -, logo provou a comida. Porém sua expressão séria não durou muito tempo, logo fora substituída pela surpresa.

- Mas... Isso está uma delícia! – Murmurou ela, fitando o prato. Os sabores ainda explodiam em sua boca, deixando-a apaixonada e querendo cada vez mais. Ela degustou um pouco do vinho, que casava com perfeição com o _raclette_.

Não tardou e a comida logo terminou. Nami sorriu ao ver que havia comido como uma verdadeira faminta. Inevitável se lembrar de seu amigo Luffy, se ela gostou da comida, certamente ele iria à loucura com aquela delícia.

O prato principal veio a seguir.

- _Foie gras_, e para beber, nosso chef lhe sugeriu vinho seco. – O garçom a serviu, retirando o outro prato da mesa.

Foie gras era um prato famoso naquele país, constituído de fígado de pato com trufas, bem suave e de consistência amanteigada. Nami salivava olhando para a bela comida posta à sua frente.

E assim que o garçom se virou de costas para atender os outros clientes, ela devorou o prato. Etiquetas esquecidas, ela queria apenas degustar toda aquela comida sem se importar se cometia ou não alguma gafe.

Bem que Robin falara que ficara surpresa com a comida de lá.

–X–

Sanji estava na cozinha, orientando toda sua equipe de cozinheiros, como sempre. Ele já fora informado de que uma crítica gastronômica estava no restaurante, portanto tratou de supervisionar com mais firmeza ainda seus subordinados. A comida teria de ser impecável.

- Ela come rápido, e bebe bastante também! – Um dos garçons acabara de entrar na cozinha.

- Quem?

- A crítica gastronômica, chef. – Sanji estreitou os olhos. Ele conheceu muitos críticos ao longo de sua vida naquele restaurante, e todos os que passaram por lá eram sempre sérios e carrancudos, anotando tudo em seus blocos de notas. Além de não beberem quase, quase nada.

Foi então que ele suspeitou que havia algo de errado ali.

- Como você disse que ela se chamava mesmo?

- Nami, vinda da Suíça.

- Um nome estranho para uma garota da Suíça. – Comentou um dos sub-chef, enquanto preparava uma comida.

- Eu vou lá ver isso. – Sanji foi se dirigindo para a saída da cozinha, com o garçom logo atrás de si, um pouco alarmado.

- Chef, não sei se será uma boa ideia, ela é uma mulher, e você sabe como é com as mulh-

- Cale a boca! – O chef exclamou, vermelho. – Vamos lá.

–X–

Finalmente chegara a sobremesa. A ruiva lamentou um pouco o fato, queria poder comer mais, provar cada prato daquele cardápio, estava tudo tão saboroso.

O garçom foi à sua mesa, depositando lá um doce composto por baunilha e com a crosta de açúcar queimada, deixando o prato visualmente muito bonito. Era chamado _"crème brûlée"._ Nami tinha uma paixão especial por doces, olhou aquele com certa curiosidade, já abandonando há muito aquela pose fingida de crítica gastronômica.

Porém antes mesmo dela poder levar a comida à boca, outra pessoa chegou à sua mesa.

- Espero que tudo esteja de seu agrado,_ mademoiselle. – _O tom de voz era cínico, ácido. E foi aí que Nami deu conta de que seu disfarce acabou. Ergueu os olhos, se deparando com um loiro que tinha uma expressão não muito contente.

Ela rapidamente se levantou, e ao fazer isso, o barulho alto e estridente de algo caindo ao chão, despertou a atenção dela e dos que estavam a sua volta. Nami fechou os olhos, gritando mentalmente um "Merda! Merda!". Os talheres estavam todos caídos no chão.

Como explicar o que acontecera ali sem que corresse o risco de envolver a polícia? Quer dizer, ela não iria roubar nada de importante, eram só alguns garfos e facas...

- Ops. – Ela sorriu amarelo, olhando para Sanji, esperando alguma reação explosiva de sua parte.

Já o homem estava avaliando-a de cima a baixo, parando no busto avantajado da mulher. A pose firme e nervosa que tinha antes foi rapidamente abandonada. O fato de ela estar se passando por uma crítica gastronômica e ainda tentar roubar talheres do restaurante... Tudo fora esquecido ao ver o corpo escultural e a face angelical de Nami.

- Ah mellorine! – Exclamou ele, beijando-lhe a mão, para a surpresa de Nami. – Sou Sanji, seu cavalheiro, seu príncipe encantado e dono deste restaurante!

- Prazer... – Murmurou a ruiva, surpresa pela reação do outro.

- Chef, ela estava roubando...

- Cale a boca! Vá servir os outros clientes, eles devem estar esperando! – Sanji brandiu para o garçom que se limitou a acenar a cabeça, embora a contragosto, e se afastou de ambos.

- Bem, Sanji-kun, obrigada pela ótima comida.

Assim que o choque inicial de Nami passou, ela decidiu agir, tinha que aproveitar que o homem ainda não tinha se importado com o que ela fizera e ir embora de uma vez. Pegou sua bolsa e se aproximou de Sanji, puxando-o pela gravata e lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios, deixando-o surpreso.

- Até mais. – Sorriu, se dirigindo à saída do restaurante. Ao olhar para trás, ainda era capaz de vê-lo olhando para ela, atordoado e com a mão nos lábios.

- Nami-swan! Mellorine! – Ela ainda pôde ouvi-lo exclamar quando já estava na porta do local. Aquele restaurante era de fato muito bom, mas Nami descobrira que não era somente pela comida.

* * *

Todos os pratos de comida descritos são típicos pratos franceses, se tiver algo errado com a descrição deles, por favor, me avisem. A descrição que contém na história se baseia nas informações que consegui no google, nunca comi nada disso e sou um desastre na cozinha.

Os críticos gastronômicos não pagam quando vão comer e avaliar algum restaurante, afinal esse é o trabalho deles. Nunca conheci nenhum crítico e as informações são tiradas da internet, se houver algum erro, me avisem.

Curiosidade: The Baratie é o nome do restaurante que Sanji trabalhou no começo de One Piece, com o Zeff Perna Vermelha, lembram?

Reviews são muito bem vindos.


End file.
